Steve's struggle
by HaWaii FiVeO2012
Summary: It was a lovely day in Hawaii, Steve Danny and Grace out shopping for Grace's birthday. Until two armed men ruin their day with a bullet intended for McGarrett, except Danny is the one fighting for his life in hospital. (Im crap a summaries! READ AND REVIEW!) Steve/Danny whump!
1. Chapter 1

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY FROM IRELAND! BEST WISHES FOR 2014!**_

_well, this is my fifth fanfic story so far, i love this website it is addicting! I am simply blown away by the support ye have given me and how many readers come back to read another one of my fics is amazing! Thank ye all_

_**Warning:**__ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!...please_

_Summary: One day while Steve, Danny and Grace were out shopping for grace's birthday, a gunman approaches with a bullet intended for Steve McGarrett, except Danny was the one that ended up fighting for his life in hospital (sorry I suck at summaries)  
**Note:** Thank you to Trace66 for the idea of this story, it belongs to her :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii, Steve Danny and Grace decided to bring little Gracie on a shopping spree for Grace's 12th birthday. She was so excited as her kind father and her "Uncle" Steve brought her from shop to shop where she could pick out anything she wanted, no exceptions.

"Thank you Danno!" Gracie said as she tried to balance the huge amount of shopping bags from the shops she had already visited

"Only the best for my monkey huh.." Danny said smiling and rubbing Grace's sleek and shiny hair

"...yeah, your only 12 once right?" Steve joked

"How about we sit down for a while, get ice cream? Shave ice maybe?" Danny asked wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead

"Sounds good to me.." Steve said. Soon they found a nice cafe situated right next to Waikiki beach, it was perfect and since the boys and Grace were planning on going to the beach later that day anyway and were already prepared by wearing their swimsuits they decided after a refreshing shave ice they would have a cooling down on the beach. They picked a perfect spot and Steve went back to the Camaro to retrieve the beach bags and cooler box containing the cold cans of beer and a cool soft drink for Grace.

After relaxing for another while Steve and Danny watched as Grace was having the time of her life building sandcastles and collecting shells on the beach

"Thanks for today Steve.. "Danny said smiling

Steve laughed "I should be the one saying thanks, you brought me here, and payed for lunch.." Steve said

"-Well nothing has changed there.." Danny laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve said pretending to be offended

"Okay, Okay show me your wallet..." Danny said

Steve got up and began to dig around the pockets of his shirt which was laying nearby knowing well that he 'forgot' his wallet at home

A smile began to form on Steve's face

"I left it back in the car.." Steve said smiling

"Suree" Danny said already knowing the truth and rolling his eyes

"This is the first birthday I have Grace and not Rachel in three years!" Danny said feeling proud as he took another sip of his beer

Steve patted his shoulder "..You deserve her man, she's a great kid" Steve said, the day was turning out to be perfect.

Half an hour pass and Danny was helping Grace build a huge sandcastle on the edge of the water while Steve helped himself to yet another beer. In the distance he could see two men, it made him feel uneasy as these two men were staring straight at Danny and Grace. They looked normal, they blended in with the crowd in their swimming trunks, beach towels and sunglasses but it was obvious that they were staring straight at the detective and his daughter.

The thought of the two men were pushed to the back of Steve's mind for now. For some weird reason Steve brought his gun to the beach that day, for some strange reason he felt he would need it. He got up and ran down to Danny and Grace, he grabbed Grace around the waist and both ran laughing into the blue sea and the both dived under the waves. Both were laughing and enjoying life.

"Steve, mind her!" Steve could hear Danny scream from the shore and just gave him the thumbs up from in the water

Danny went back to sitting on his beach towel, rummaging through the cooler box for another beer, he was angry and disappointed when he realised Steve had drank it. As he was cleaning up the mess that they made a gun fell out of Steve's jacket pocket and Danny was confused as to why would Steve need a gun on a friendly day out with him and Grace. Steve and Grace came back ashore soon after and Danny decided to confront Steve about it.

He sent Grace down to finish her sandcastle promising her that he would be down to help her in a while. Grace happily obeyed him.

"Why do you have a gun Steve?" Danny asked back facing towards Grace

Steve sighed but didn't reply

"Steve? Why do you have a gun on a day like today?" Danny asked again only this time more firmly

"You can never be too safe" Steve said

"Yeah I realise that, but today is our day off Steve, why do you feel the need to have a gun around my daughter?" Danny asked tension building. Steve didn't get a chance to respond as they heard a high pitched scream coming from behind them.

They quickly turned around to see a strong man holding Grace a cloth up to her mouth, Grace continued to struggle against the strong grip of the tanned man but she was fading fast, there was something in the cloth making her feel dizzy and sleepy.

"Grace!" Danny yelled as the man holding her daughter turned around and began running down the beach with her, Danny made a mistake he dropped Steve's gun and instictively ran after the man who now had a limp Grace in his arms.

It all happened so quick as another man appeared from nowhere and shot and Danny and Steve, everybody else was screaming and running in every single direction. Steve quickly acted, he grabbed his gun and shot killing the man instantly. He began to run after the man with Grace, he didn't want to shoot knowing that if he did there was a good chance it would hit Grace and he didn't want to be responsible for her death.

He tackled the man to the ground but unfortunately dropped his gun when he fell also, the big man suprisingly went down fast, dropping Grace as he did so. He got up as fast as he went down but Steve was on him as fast as he did. Steve punched him, kicked him but the man was strong he was fast as he kneed Steve into the stomach before crashing his elbow down on his neck, Steve was on the ground gasping in pain and the man was on top of him. Next thing he knew the man's hands were around his neck and they were squeezing hard.

"D..anno?" Steve heard Grace slowly come round. As the man was flat on top of McGarrett he had his legs and hands pinned underneath him, he couldn't fight as his airway began to get narrower and narrower and evil smile spread across the man's face as he witnessed the life being dragged out of McGarrett. Nobody was around to help as when the shot began to ring they all ran in every single direction, families with kids hopped into the car to get their children out of any danger while more rang the police but failed to help being afraid that they would get involved and get seriously injured.

Steve made eye contact with Grace and looked towards the gun, Grace was smart as she wiggled towards the gun and slid it in Steve's direction. The man with his hands around Steve's neck was suprised to see a gun beside him. Steve had to get the use of his hands back so he thought of his only weapon left, his face! He head popped the man who was ontop of him making him roll off him, Steve was fast as he now had the gun in his hands and shot the manright in the chest, Grace screamed as the man fell, dead.

Steve coughed trying to catch his breath as he crawled over to Grace. As soon as it started it was over again, it all happened within a matter of seconds.

"Gracie...y..you okay?" He panted

"Dannoo?" Gracie cried as she looked beyond Steve and saw Danny lying on the ground face down and what seemed to be a pool of blood forming around Danny's head. Steve looked back, his eyes went wide when he saw his partner, lying lifeless on the sand a crowd beginning to form around him as sirens blared in the background.

"NO!nonononono!" Steve chanted as he quickly got to his feet and ran towards Danny. When he got to him he dropped beside him feeling for a pulse. Grace quickly followed

"He's alive!" Steve said "Somebody call an ambulance NOW!" Steve screamed as many members of the crowd whipped out their phones and began dialling

Grace was crying in the background, but all Steve was concentrating on was Danny. He turned him over flat on his back and realised how bad it was.

Danny was shot in the head. His colour was fast draining from his face, his lips began to turn blue. Danny was on the edge of death.

"No! Danny don' you do this to me brother...c'mon Danny don't you give up on me!" Steve screamed looking at Danny's chest slowly rising and falling beofre it stopped all together

"NOOO!" Steve screamed

"Dannnnooooo!" Grace screamed her hand over her mouth as tears ran down her face. A kind man and women standing nearby put a hand around Grace's shoulder and began guiding her towards the cafe

"NO! no Uncle Steve help me!" Grace screamed believing the two elderly people were trying to kidnap her again " I need to stay with Danno, Help"

Grace's screams caught Steve's attention as he began CPR on Danny's lifeless body "GET HER OUTTA HERE!" Steve said as the two elderly people starting almost dragging Grace away bringing her towards the cafe. Grace was led away kicking and screaming but Steve had to get her out of there

"Danny C'mon please! Not today buddy...it's Grace's birthday! Not today!" Steve cried and he pushed deeper into Danny's chest to try and get his heart to beat again

Another kind man who also turned out to be a doctor helped out on the scene too. The ambulance arrived but still no sign of life from Danny. The paramedics took over and Steve felt like crap and another paramedic saw how shaken up he was and put a blanket around his shoulder. Steve didn't even acknowledge her as his eyes were glued on Danny.

How did this happen?! he looked over at the two dead men, Danny was fine when I shot the first gut, Steve thought. Wait, no wonder he didn't come and help Steve and Gracie out when he was fighting the second stronger guy, the 1st man must have got a shot before Steve shot him dead! Shit!

This was all his fault! He knew it was...he knew those two men were after one thing..that was him Steve McGarrett. He got a video warning sent to his personel computer from one of the main drug dealers on the island Mario Tronkov a few days earlier that if they keep investigating them Steve McGarrett the leader of the investigation would pay the price, that is why Steve had the gun on him, he needed it for protection. A few days earlier Steve had a flaming rock thrown through his window at 2am in the morning, lucky Steve wasn't gone to bed yet or else his house would be up in flames.

Steve was going to bed one night, the night he got the warning video he looked outside the window to see a black SUV parked outside with 2 occupants. One smiling watching Steve as he slowly brought the gun into view. He pretended to shoot Steve, but then sped off laughing. Steve was tough he didn't tell anyone about the threat lurking around him, why didn't he tell them! This could have been prevented if he had just told Danny! And now Danny might be dead because of him.

"We got a heartbeat!" Steve snapped out of his guilty trance as Danny was being wheeled quickly into the back of an ambulance, tubes already covering Danny's chest and his swimming trunks stained in crimson blood, a bulky plaster around his head.

Steve ran to the cafe where he found two other paramedics helping Grace onto a gurney and putting an oxygen mask over her face.

"Grace!? Grace you okay?" Steve asked

"Dannoooo?" Grace said hardly able to breath as she was crying so much

"Danno is a fighter Grace but I need you to slow down your breathing for me ok? In, Out, in out..thata girl!" Steve said as Grace got wheeled into another ambulance and sped off towards the hospital.

This was all Steve's fault, he hated himself! He just hoped and prayed he wouldn't have Danny's blood on his hands...Danny needed to pull through!

* * *

Well thats the first chapter! I already have a storyline made out for this and I am working on chapter 2 already...just to let you know there is going to be a little Steve whump in later chapters (I am a huge Steve whump fan) But the first few chapters are about Danny and how he will pull through

Dont forget to review! Thank ye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone had a spectacular New Year's Eve, hopefully 2014 will be a good year for all!  
Thank ye for showing support so far even though there still is a lot more to this fic so keep the reviews coming, I would love to hear your opinions!

On with chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mr. McGarrett?...Mr. McGarrett?" The doctor tried to coax Steve awake by slightly shaking his shoulder. Steve had been slumped in the hospital waiting room chair with the past 4 hours with no news on Danny or Grace. Steve awoke and was alert almost straight away asking the question that so badly needed to be answered.

Steve sat up straight "Doc! How's Danny? Is he okay?" Steve said quickly

The doctor sighed, a grim look on his serious face Steve feared for Danny's life.

"When Danny came in he was in critical condition, his heart already stopped once en route to the hospital, we didn't want that to happen again! We brought Detective Williams straight up to surgery...there he went into full cardiac arrest 2 times, we managed to get him back but when we were finishing the procedure he arrested again...unfortunately we couldn't revive Detective Williams, we tried everything we could ...I'm so sorry Commander..." The doctor confirmed Steve's worst fears

Steve felt his heart rate increase dramatically, he began to pant for breath. It felt like the room was crashing down around him, a huge pit of despair formed in his stomach and his heart was painfully ripped from his chest. His partner, his best friend was gone! His breathing increased to the point he couldn't catch his breath and he was beginning to feel tense and dizzy. He could feel beads of sweat form across his brow and down his neck and the harsh reality of Danny's death which was actually his fault.

"Commander McGarrett! Open your eyes Commander, Can you hear me?" Steve heard a firm voice, he felt a hand on his shoulder as he slowly opened his eyes.

He opened his eyes to a fresh looking middle-aged man, not the same man that he was talking to a few minutes ago.

"Steve I need you to slow down your breathing for me okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" The doctor asked as he held up 3 fingers in close proximity to Steve.

"Thr... three.." Steve said painfully. Steve tried to control his breathing but the feeling of guilt and grief overwhelmed him  
"Danny's dead and it's all my fault!...It's all my fault!" Steve breathed out

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked confused

"..M...my partner Danny died...its my fault.." Steve said

The middle aged Doctor let out a chuckle "No, no, no...Commander McGarrett Danny Williams is alive, my name is Doctor Jacob Harris, I have been treating Danny since he came in this evening.." Doctor Harris said supporting a weak and fragile Steve.

"Danny is alive?" Steve asked surpised, his eyes filled with relief

"Yes he is, well barely but he is hanging in there.." Doctor Harris said

"But.. but another Doctor came out and told me he was dead?" Steve asked

"You must have been having a nightmare, one of my nurses came out here to update you on Danny's condition she came back in for my assistance when you were unresponsive and having difficulty catching your breath.." Doctor Harris informed Steve

"So.. Danny's alive?" Steve asked just to make sure

Doctor Harris smiled "He sure is, he's a fighter!" Steve rubbed a hand through his hair leaned foward with his hands in his face overwhelmed by the feeling of relief flooding through him. He thought Danny was dead, he thought he would never see his best friend again but thankfully he had just dozed off into a horrible horrible nightmare.

Steve saw out of the corner of his eye a wheelchair "I would like to get you checked out Steven.." Doctor Harris said as he wheeled the wheelchair closer to Steve

Steve nodded his head "No, no im fine seriously..How's Danny?"

"I'm not taking No for an answer Commander!" The doctor said sternly and with a roll of his eyes he agreed to get a check up

"I can walk!" Steve said

"Okay, fair enough.." said pushing the wheelchair to one side and guiding Steve to a room where there was another Doctor waiting to give Steve a check up.

"Page me when you finished.." Dr. Harris whispered to Steve's young doctor. He began to slip out of the room

"Hey, How's Danny?" Steve asked determined

"How about you get the all clear first from this young doctor and then I will inform you of Danny's condition" Dr. Harris said feeling uncomfortable telling Steve about Danny's condition when he was in such a unstable condition himself.

"NO! I want to know how Danny is now!" Steve said but the Doctor turned out to be stubborn

"I will be back Commander.." He said and without another word he left the room

After approximately 20 minutes, Steve was given the all clear and Dr. Harris was paged by the young Doctor that was examining Steve.  
Within 10 minutes Dr. Harris and Steve were discussing Danny's condition.

"Detective Williams is in very critical condition, usually getting shot in the head does not have the best prognosis to begin with but the fact that Danny is still alive and fighting is a promising sign. When Danny came into us this morning we rushed him straight to surgery, thankfully the bullet entered the side of his skull and lodged itself just inside the skull in the cerebrospinal fluid which acts as a cushion around the brain and protects the brain itself, Danny was one extremely lucky man as the bullet didn't extend any further than this...the bullet did not enter or affect any of the brain itself..that being said we still have to be extremely vigilant about bleeds in the brain or hemorrages around the brain." Doctor Harris said

"Will he pull through?" Steve asked trying to absorb all of the information

"At this point it's too early to say, he has a 50/50 chance, we have him in an induced coma to monitor his brain at all times, we also have cut into Danny's skull to alleviate the pressure which may or may not occur in Danny's brain... because his cerebrospinal fluid was affected there is a chance that Danny's motor skills may be affected as a result..." The doctor sighed "..There's no easy way to say this but Danny might have to depend on someone for the rest of his life..." The doctor said sadly

Steve nodded "No! ...Today was his daughter's 12th birthday! This can not be happening!" Steve said as he leaned against the wall and rubbed a hand over his face

Steve realised he had to go home, he had nothing only his swimming trunks on...but he had to find out how Gracie was doing first...He had so much to do. He obviously had to let Rachel know,and Chin and Kono. So he walked out of the room to make the dreaded necessary calls.

* * *

Well thats chapter 2 hope ye enjoyed thank for reading ReViEw PlEaSe! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How is she Doc?" Steve asked as a friendly looking doctor approached him informing him on Grace's condition

"When Grace came in her condition started to deteriorate, she began going into shock and her blood pressure was beginning to spike to dangerously high levels...we found it difficult to stabilise her blood pressure and she is currently being treated for shock. We wold like to keep her in overnight to make sure her blood pressure stabilizes and for observation" The doctor said with a smile. Steve smiled and shook the doctor's hand just as Rachel came running up the corridor. Steve had rang Rachel, Chin and Kono a few minutes before and Rachel got here as soon as she could.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Rachel asked in a panic

Steve lay a hand on Rachel's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze reassuring her that Grace is fine and that she is recovering  
The doctor looked at Steve curiously

"Im Rachel Edwards, Grace's mother...Is she okay?" She asked demanding an answer soon

"Hello Rachel my name is Dr. Harry Stevens, Grace's condition is stable...when she came in she developed symptoms of shock, this is common in cases like Grace's...as a result her blood pressure began to spike, however we are controlling that with specialized medication. We are going to keep her in overnight to keep an eye on her blood pressure and for observation but she is going to be fine.." The doctor said

"C..can I see her?" Rachel asked

"My team are currently still working on stabilizing her BP, I will call you when they are ready...If you would excuse me.." said as he smiled at Rachel then Steve and turned his back heading back to the children's ward.

"W..What happened Steve?... and why are you in your swimming trunks?" Rachel asked clearly confused

"It happened so fast, one minutes we were having fun on the beach in Waikiki and the next we hear Grace scream, we turn around to see a man holding a cloth to Grace's mouth..he started to run down the beach with her...that's when it happened.." Steve said not willing to elaborate as it brought back too much painful fresh memories

"What happened, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked

It was then that Steve realised that he hadn't told Rachel anything about Danny over the phone, he just told her about Grace and nothing about Danny. He hated this, telling Danny's ex wife that he is fighting for his life! What a nightmare!

"It's...it's Danny" Steve took a deep breath before slowly continuing "..when we began to ran after Grace, there were two men one grabbed Grace while the other shot at us..I managed to get him down but not before he got Danny...he was shot in the head.." Steve confirmed hating how it sounded

Rachel almost had to steady herself with the table situated next to her when she heard the devastating news, she could only fear the worse  
"Is he..." Rachel didn't have to finish her sentence before Steve butted in

"No, no they managed to save him, he is fighting but it's still early days and his doc said they are giving him a 50/50 chance of survival.." Steve said coughing to clear his sore bruised throat.

"Excuse me?" Steve and Rachel heard a voice coming from behind them, they turned around to see a young looking nurse in a brightly coloured children's uniform.

"Grace Williams?" She asked politely. Rachel promptly snapped out of her awful daydream and concentrated on seeing and believing Grace was okay. She nodded confirming she was the mother of Grace the person the nurse has been looking for.

"You can see her now, follow me.." The nurse said smiling as they strolled down the brightly lit corridor

Steve followed not long after Rachel but was immediately stopped by Rachel  
"Steve you can do nothing here, go home...change, maybe get some rest you look exhausted.." She said as she turned around to follow the waiting nurse, Steve was left standing in the middle of the corridor watching as Rachel disappeared out of view.

Steve realised he needed to go home, he was only in his swimming trunks and he realised how odd he looked dressed only in a pair of Hawaiian swim trunks in a hospital. Also he was beginning to feel abit cold and since they weren't allowing any visitors into Danny for another few hours he took the opportunity to go home and freshen up. As he was leaving he heard a familiar voice, it was Chin and Kono at the hospital's reception asking to see Detective Danny Williams that was brought in around 3 hours ago.

He turned the corner to confirm he wasn't going crazy and hallucinating Chin and Kono's voice but he wasn't.

"Chin..." Steve called out weakily leaning up against the wall

Chin looked to his side and saw Steve, forgetting the receptionist they both sprinted in Steve's direction.

"Steve! You okay? Where's Danny?" Chin asked

"Is he okay?" Kono added

"M'fine...it's Danny that we have to worry about.." Steve said sadly

"Why?" Chin asked

Steve took a moment for the stars that were clouding his vision to disappear "..He was shot in the head...they rushed him straight to surgery, he pulled through but they have him in an induced coma, they are giving him a 50/50 chance of survival...but he's a fighter" Steve smiled trying to add a bit a positivity to the whole situation.

Chin and Kono wipped their faces and took a moment to absorb all the new information. They were shocked and by the look of Steve they knew he needed assistance, he looked pale he looked exhausted both emotionally and physically as he was slumped up against the hospital wall his eyes nearly closed to half mast.

"They'r not leaving anyone into see him so I'm gonna go home and put on something proper.." Steve said pushing himself to move

"Is Grace okay?" Kono asked concerned

"She is fine...they are keeping her in for observation..." Steve said almost stumbling down the corridor

"Are you okay Steve?" Chin asked getting up from his chair and following Steve, Chin quickly noticed how clumsy Steve was and a nasty looking bruise developing around Steve's neck.

"I told you I'm fine I just need to get home so I can change outta these.." Steve said fiddling with with swimming trunks

"I'll...I'll bring him.." Kono said as Chin smiled and handed over the car keys. Chin waited for news while Kono and Steve headed for the car park.

At Steve's house Steve had finally convinced Kono to stay in the car while he went and changed. He first checked his computer for some strange reason, he just had a funny feeling that he should and it immediately showed up 1 new video email. This can't be good he thought as he clicked on it. It showed three masked men, one sitting and the other two standing in a defensive pose at either side of him, both were holding hefty machine guns.

"Aye Stevie boy, it's me again...I heard you have been having a tough time with Detective Williams tragically shot in the head and all...poor Danny, never saw it coming did he?! This wouldn't of happened if you just obeyed my orders in the first place commander! And I am telling you now, if you continue to disobey my orders then you won't be so lucky the next time! This. isn't. over!" Then the video goes black leaving Steve stunned. These bastards were threatening to strike again! Everyone he knew were in danger, so he had to tell Chin and Kono to earn them, he wasn't going to allow the same thing to happen to them.

He quickly deleted the video and went to change. While he was in the shower he heard a door bang, he was quickly on top of it as he hopped out of the shower and slipped on a pair of boxers and went to investigate the noise. He went into every single room studying everything but everything seemed in it's place. That is until he got to his room. He slowly opened the door to enter when someone pounced on him from behind. Steve went flying foward while the other man pinned him down. Steve soon realised he couldn't breath as the man had a piece of rope around Steve's neck and was squeezing. Steve didn't have the energy to fight back, the assailant was at a huge advantage. Steve pulled at the rope to try and relieve some pressure but nothing worked. Steve honestly thought he was going to die, until he heard what was obviously and gunshot coming from behind him.

There was a pause and then the room fell quiet, Steve felt the tightness decrease and the man rolled off Steve and fell to one side obviously dead. HE looked up trying to catch his breath and looked at the doorway to see Kono standing there with smoke still coming out of the barrell of Steve's gun. Steve always kept a gun in the press in the kitchen, thankfully Kono knew where it was grabbed it and saved Steve's life.

"Steve..." Kono said as she ran to assist him, kneeling down beside him and rubbing circles in his back as he continued to cough. This was the second time today that Steve was almost strangled to death and it certainly was not fun!

"It's okay just breath.. you're okay" Kono comforted

"Thanks..K'no.." Steve said as he coughed one more time

"What's going on Steve...who was that?" Kono asked pointing towards the dead man next to them

"One of Mario's men...they'r out to kill us.." Steve admitted as he told Kono the whole story

"We need to tell HPD.." Kono said standing up. Steve quickly followed grabbing Kono's arm

"No, Kono you know that won't help things! We'r 5-0 we can deal with this! " Steve said

"Uhm Steve just in case you haven't noticed Danny is fighting for his life in Queen's because of these guys! I'm pretty sure we can't handle this!" Kono said

"Then just leave it to me..I'll take care of things.." Steve said grabbing a pants and T-shirt

"Steve..no there is no way you can take down these guys by yourself they'r too strong!" Kono exclaimed

"Kono...nobody else needs to be involved in this! It's too dangerous.." Steve said but was cut off by Kono

"Exactly that is why we can't go after these guys it's too dangerous!" Kono said

"Well, we are not going to HPD either 'coz if it reaches Mario that HPD are looking for him then you know as well as I know we'r all as good as dead!-" Steve was yet again interrupted

"-Steve we'r as good as dead anyway! We have been investigating this guy for 3 months now, he has been linked to over 18 murder cases.. so far we don't have a clue where he is! what makes this so different..how are you going to find him this time?" Kono said

"I just am! Kono to be honest I don't have a plan of action yet but I will and when I do, I will find him and I will kill him...you just need to trust me!" Steve said

After a few minutes of silence Kono finally spoke "Okay.." Kono sighed "...I do, I'll trust you.." Kono said "What are we gonna do with this guy?" Kono asked pointing to the dead dude lying in Steve's room

"We dump him.."

* * *

Soo the war between 5-0 and Mario, the drug dealer begins... I can't resist a little Steve whump but don't worry there is still loads of Danny whump to come so stick with me! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where have ye two been? I was beginning to get worried!" Chin said as Chin and Kono neared him in the waiting room

Kono looked at Steve "Will you tell him or will I?" she said

Steve sighed "Chin sit down.." he said as he motioned towards the chairs

Chin had a mixture of concern and confusion on his face as he looked towards Kono, Kono faintly smiled at him to slightly reassure him.

"What's going on?" Chin asked

"All of this, it's a result of 5-0, Danny got shot because of me!" Steve said not making eye contact with Chin, he was feeling very guilty

"What are you talking about Steve?" Chin asked sitting up straighter at the edge of his seat concentrating on every single word Steve had to say.

"Do you remember Mario Tronkov?" Steve asked Chin nodded

"Well this is all him, he is coming after 5-0 because we are investigating Tronkov's cartel, he sent me a video saying that all of 5-0 are in danger until we stop investigating his drug cartel..if we don't he's not going to stop until we'r all dead!" Steve admitted

"Did you tell Duke? Or the Governor?" Chin asked

"No! I don't want anyone else involved in this Chin that is not gonna improve things...that will only make things 100 times worse.." Steve said

"Steve what are you saying? We can't go after these guys! They are after leaving Danny fighting for his life in there!" Chin said waving his hands towards the Emergency room doors.

"Chin we can't get everybody else involved, it's too dangerous! I don't want anybody else getting hurt!" Steve said genuinely

Chin sighed in defeat "Okay...so what your plan of action?" Chin asked

There was a moment of silence "...I don't have one, but it's gonna be okay i'm gonna track these guys down and when i do I'll make sure they will never come near 5-0 again" Steve said

"Okay but until then your saying we'r all in danger?" Chin said

Unfortunately Steve nodded "Yes, yes we are.." he said

* * *

4 more days pass with no sign of Mario or any of his men, but Steve knew that he would hear from him soon and when he does it won't be good. There has also been no significant improvement in Danny's condition, his brain had swelled but thankfully the doctor's had previously drilled into Danny's skull to relieve some of the pressure hopefully not causing any permanent damage. His blood pressure and heart rate were stable and doctors were satisfied with Danny's recovery, however he still had a long road to full recovery and they had warned Steve that Danny may not be able to work with Five-0 again. Suprisingly Steve didn't care about that, of course he would be devastated without his main partner beside him but hopefully in time he would be able to get back on his feet and fight crime on the elite task force once again.

But for now his main concern besides Danny was keeping the rest of his team safe. He didn't really care if Mario came after him, actually he would love if Mario and his men hunted him instead of his team at least then he could guarantee his friends' safety and Kono and Chin wouldn't have to be watching their backs every single day until these guys are proven dead. Steve will stop at nothing to protect his team, he failed miserably with Danny but he sure wasn't going to let the same happen to the two remaining members of the 5-0 task force.

Steve would take a bullet for his team no doubt about it but he hopped not to get Chin and Kono involved, he would go after these guys himself and kill tem before they get a chance to hurt Chin or Kono. Grace had been released from hospital 2 days ago and Steve had warned Rachel to keep an eye on her, not to let her out of her sight, not even for a minute because that's all it took when it happened on the beach 4 days ago.

Steve decided to go home, he couldn't do anything while Danny was unconscious except talk to him which made him feel silly, he didn't even know if Danny could hear him or not. As he opened the door to his own home he heard a "Bing" from his computer. As he neared it it confirmed that Steve had one new email message, Steve knew exactly who it was from. He didn't want to click on it but he had to, he swallowed thickly and clicked on the email icon.

"Stevie, I heard that you weren't going to rat on us to HPD...good boy that' what I like to hear...Well, of course you wouldn't be that stupid to rat us out, because we all know the consequences of that don't we? I'd watch you back if I were you Mr McGarrett and same with the two other 5-0's Chin and Kono I believe?" Steve's blood was beginning to boil in anger "...You know Detective Williams being in a coma and everything? Just a little hint" He neared the camera lens "That won't stop us!...It just makes it easier to kill!" Steve was shocked, he had to get back to the hospital quick! Danny was in danger he needed to protect him!

"I believe Chin Ho Kelly is by his bedside right now...Kono decided to pop home for a minute..what a shame that she decided to go home by herself!" Then the video cut out. Steve panicked. Does he go to the hospital to make sure Danny and Chin are okay or does he rush to Kono to see if she is okay? He didn't know what to do so he decided to to get in his jeep and rush to Kono's house to see if she is okay, she was by herself she had no protection. Danny and Chin had.

Steve sped up to Kono bungalow, hopped out quickly leaving the jeep door open and rushed inside, not even knocking  
"KONO? Kono where are you?" Steve said quickly searching the place going form room to room hopping Kono would show her face

"Steve?" Steve heard Kono said as she popped out of the bathroom, her hair wet and only wearing a towel obviously just out of the shower

"Kono! are you okay?" Steve asked placing both his hands on her skinny shoulders

"I'm fine Steve, what's going on?" Kono asked suprised

"Don't go anywhere by yourself, do you hear me?" Steve said. Kono only nodded her head her eyes full of wonder and confusion

Suddenly Steve saw out of the corner of his eye, silver like the sun reflecting on something metal. Steve immediately knew what it was...a gun! His SEAL sense kicked in as he shouted Kono's name and both dived for the ground as someone shot at them from a black van parked directly outside Kono's house.

"Y'okay?" Steve shouted over the roar of gunfire

"Yeah!" Kono shouted back. Then the room fell silent and only the sound of skidding tires could be heard and the gunmen fled the scene.

Steve quickly acted jumping to his feet and running outside, jumping in his jeep and speeding after the gunmen. He wasn't going to let them get away!

Kono quickly followed but before she could even react Steve and the gunmen sped around the corner and out of site. She ran back inside to change, that is when Duke pulled up to Kono's house.

"Kono? Everything okay?" Duke asked holding his gun in his holster as he neared Kono's house

"Duke! Everything's fine...what's up?" Kono said acting completely normal. She remembered what Steve said, involving pd would not be a good idea it would only make things worse!

"Can I have a look around?" Duke said already visually inspecting the place. Kono just wanted to get to Chin and Danny and start the search for Steve.

"Why?" Kono asked following Duke's gaze

"Well, we got reports around half an hour ago of gunfire, just following up.." Duke said smiling

"Oh, well everything's fine here Duke.." Kono said just wanting him to get the hell outta here

"Are you sure evrything's okay Kono?" Duke asked

"Yeah everything's fine!" Kono said but froze when Duke came across a broken window. He started walking towards the door

"Duke what are you doing? That was just kids playing around.." Kono said making up an excuse for the broken window

Duke entered Kono's house and was horrified to see many bullet holes in the doors and many glasses and other objects smashed on the floor  
He looked at Kono

"Kono what happened?" He demanded

Kono sighed, she was caught. What could she say? She had to tell thee truth she just hoped that Mario and his men wouldn't find out that HPD are now involved.

She turned towards Duke and started telling the whole story to him she ended with;

"..and I think Steve is in trouble" Duke immediately called for backup

* * *

Chin was sitting next to Danny all day. Steve, Chin and Kono usually took shifts to looks after him so he wouldn't be by himself at any time. They would talk to him, comfort him and reassure him that Grace is okay. He decided to leave for a minute to get a refreshing cup of steaming coffee. When he returned Danny was expectedly in the same position, in the same condition.

Suddenly he felt a spike of pain in the back of his head. He fell to the ground seeing stars and feeling dizzy. His vision was beginning to go black around the edges. He looked up to see a strong man standing above him, it wasn't Mario but it certainly was one of his many associates.

"Don't worry Chin Ho, 'll take care of Detective Williams.." He said as he swung his fist towards Chin's head. Chin didn't have time to react as the Man's fist impacted with his face and his world turned black.

The man smiled at his accomplishment, looking out for any doctor's that would interrupt he decided to block the door and lock it. Just to make sure there are no interruptions while he finished Detective Williams once and for all.

* * *

HPD were on Kono's house in no time, swarming her house like 10,000 bees in the summertime. Studying and investigating every single thing they came across.

"Do you have any idea where Steve could have gone Kono?" Duke asked a little notepad in his hand taking notes

"No, I said these guys started shooting at us before the sped away, Without warning Steve sped after them I haven't seen him since! We need to find him Duke, Mario's men are dangerous...they will kill him" Kono said beginning to get stressed

"Kono calm down we will find him okay..why don't you go back to the hospital take care of Danny, he needs you more then ever now!" Duke said smiling and laying a hand on Kono's shoulder

"..Yeah..okay.. Just keep me updated Duke please.." Kono grabbed her keys and went towards her car

"Will do.." Duke said and got back to his job

Kono arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later, she walked into the hospital wondering how she would tell Chin what happened. She felt guilty because how could she just carry on like normal when Steve is God knows where possibly with a deadly drug dealer.

She came to Danny's door and immediately knew something was wrong. The door was completely shut. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. A feeling of despair formed as she began to bang on the door attracting the attention of passing doctor's and nurses

"Chin? Chin open the door!?" Kono said

"You okay m'am?" A doctor asked form behind

"No...no we need to get this door opened NOW!" Kono said fearing for Chin's and Danny's lives. There was no sound she could hear from outside which worried her even more.

"It Locked?" The doctor said confused and suprised

Inside Chin was beginning to come round. He swung his head to the side to see the man standing next to Danny's bed with something in his hand, he couldn't see what but he knew it wasn't good.

He could hear Kono screaming his name but he couldn't see her. His vision cleared and Chin could see the man had a syringe in the other hand containing probably a lethal dose of poisons. So he quickly got to his feet and dived for the man just as he was pouring it into Danny's IV line. Medical equipment went everywhere as Chin was now on top of Mario's man. The syringe fell under the bed out of harms way.

Chin delivered two punches to the man's face but he was tough as he easily pushed Chin off of him. Chin was unsure if any of the poisons entered Danny's IV so he decided to painfully thug at Danny's IV pulling it out so the man couldn't do it again. Well, he could if he really wanted to but Chin wouldn't allow him.

That is when the door swung open, Kono was standing on the other side as Chin and Mario's man continued fighting

"Chin!" Kono said as security was soon on the scene and between Chin, Kono and the security men had him tackled to the floor in no time. HPD were promptly called while doctor's rushed to Danny's side as alarms sounded informing them that the IV was out of place.

"Chin you okay?" Kono asked as she spotted a bit of blood coming through Chin's dark hair in the back of his head

"M'Fine Kono...Just a concussion" Chin said rubbing the back of his head coming back bloody

"W...where's Steve?" Chin asked

"I ..I don't know Chin but I have a feeling he is in deep trouble!" Kono said as they both looked at each other fear in their eyes

* * *

There ye go things are coming together! Steve is in trouble and in the next chapter he has an encounter with the dangerous Mario! Will he survive? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Thank ye all for the reviews! It always cheers me up and I appreciate the feedback :) Here is chapter 5 :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Steve fell behind while chasing Mario's men. He arrived at an unknown remote location to see the black van parked up beside his Silverado with nobody in the driver's or passenger's seats. Unfortunately Steve was in such a rush he totally forgot to bring his weapon which would seriously make a difference in a situation like this. He got out and looked around for anything he could use as a weapon but there was literally nothing only dirt roads and overgrown deserted land.

"Mario?! Come on! Show me what cha got!" Steve said adrenaline running high not even thinking of the possible consequences

Despite shouting at the tops of his lungs, there was no sign of Mario or any of his men. So Steve went looking for him, blood boiling he was out for revenge. He rustled through the overgrown bushes keeping an eye out for any movement among the greenery. Steve realised he was at a huge disadvantage, more then likely Mario's men are going to be big tough men probably armed and Steve okay he was big and tough but he had nothing to defend himself with, except his fists and hopefully being a trained SEAL will work out in his favor aswell.

He kept walking and walking for what felt like miles but in reality when he looked behind he could still see the van and his Silverado in the distance. All the events of the past week had built up for this and he knew it can only end one way and that's hopefully with Mario as dead as a stone.

He had to admit though, he was slightly nervous waiting for a confrontation between himself and Hawaii's biggest known drug dealer that was about to happen at any time, but he just didn't know when. When it does happen though Steve will be ready, nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. This one was for Danny.

Steve was beginning to get frustrated, he had been here around half an hour with still no sign of Mario and his men. That is until he heard rustling in the bushes to his right. He had company. He turned around just as Mario, the main man came out of the bushes. He look sophisticated in his black suit and white shirt slightly buttoned down.

"Steve McGarrett...long time no see.." He teased fixing his cuffs on his suit jacket not phased by Steve's presence one bit

Steve just stared at him, it was like a deadly show down between the good and the bad. The ugly will come later.

"What do you want from us?" Steve eventually said after a quiet two minutes

"I told you, Steven, you already have one of the 5-0's fighting for his life why would you want another?" Mario said leaving Steve baffled

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked. That is when approximately 7 gunmen crept out of their hiding places, all the guns pointing at Steve.

"Why would you want HPD involved huh?" Marion said nearing McGarrett

"What? I didn't get HPD invovled!" Steve said then after realising that it must have been Chin and Kono. He hopped they were okay.

Mario grinned to himself "Steven, you must realise I have many men...watching your team 24/7 and the latest news I heard from one very reliable source is that HPD are swarming one of your officer's house..Kono I believe?" Mario said

"I swear to God if you go near any of them I'l-" Steve was interrupted

"-You'll kill me, is that it?" Mario said his face nearly in front of Steve's "-What about if I beat ya to it.." Mario said as he nodded towards one of his men and next thing Steve knew he was on the ground after being swiped across the back of the head with a heavy gun. Steve blinked a couple of times to clear his swarming vision but he didn't have time to react to the next blow. He didn't have time to protect himself as Mario kicked and kicked and kicked Steve while he was down. It seemed to go on forever and when it ended Steve felt like he couldn't breath. He curled in on himself, holding his battered stomach.

"Get up!" Mario shouted. When Steve showed no signs of moving Mario kicked Steve again only this time it was a blow to the head "GET UP!" Mario shouted louder. Again Steve was just concentrating on breathing through the pain and staying conscious but Mario had no time for any of that as he grabbed one of his associates gun and pointed it at Steve's head, at point blank range. Steve groaned as he felt the cold metal of the gun barrell dig into his forehead.

Steve slowly and painfully stumbled to his feet only to be kicked back down two seconds later. There was a moment that Steve thought he wasn't going to see his friends and family again.

"Look boys, this is how tough Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett really is.." Mario said as he continued to violently beat Steve as they all giggled and laughed in the background, evilly enjoying Steve's torture. Steve was beginning to throw up blood at this stage, this looked grim.

Mario grabbed Steve's Silverado truck keys and tossed him to his partner in crime

"Move it...we don't want any disturbances!" He said as the man took off towards Steve's truck

"Our plan was to bring him back to base, kill him there but why waste your energy when you can just kill him here! ...Slowly.." Mario said as one of his many men brought in the torturous weapons; a heavy duty rope, a deep basin filled with dirty filthy water, and Mario's favourite - a high voltage taser gun.

"Let the games begin!" Mario laughed as Steve was dragged to a standing position.

* * *

Danny was stable, thanks to the quick reaction of the Emergency doctors. Chin and Kono got armed support from HPD on Danny's door and patrolling around Danny's area for any more possible threats while they briefly went away to try and track down Steve.

They first rang Duke. Duke hadn't known what went down in the hospital, and even though Kono told him about the shooting at her place earlier she hadn't told him anything about Steve. It was time to tell him, the sooner they find Steve the better. But then they had it they finally Steve's truck was fitted with GPS, if the track Steve's truck down then they find Steve. They just hopped it wasn't too late!

So they contacted Duke just to see if McGarrett had made his way back to Kono's house or if there was any word from Steve but unfortunately there wasn't and their worry level spiked to an all time high. They told Duke that they were going to track Steve's truck and Chin said he will call him again when they ping it, they needed HPD backup they knew how dangerous Mario was.

In no time they were back in 5-0 HQ and had pinged McGarrett's truck. It showed that Steve's truck was on a deserted warehouse in the quiet part of the North Shore. They wasted no time in getting into their cars, calling HPD for back-up and speeding to the destination where Steve hopefully will be.

When they arrived at the empty warehouse plot it was obvious it was abandoned. No other car was around except Steve's shiny Silverado. They looked in the truck and the surrounding area with no sign of Steve. They got HPD on it straight away. Steve's wallet and phone were left in the car which was quite suspicious for Chin and Kono. Soon, Chin heard a shout from Duke ordering them to come to him straight away, he found something. A partial fingerprint on the steering wheel. At this point both HPD and 5-0 knew that Steve is nowhere around this area, that more then likely Mario or one of his men had intentionally drove Steve's truck here to distract and divert HPD and 5-0 so when they found a fingerprint on the steering wheel they hopped it wasn't Steve's and that it was one of Mario's men in which they could track down and that will hopefully lead to finding Steve.

After running his print through the system on Chin's smartphone they got a hit. It brought a smile to Chin's face when it came up the print didn't belong to McGarrett rather to one of many of Mario's men. This one was called Cody Hyde. He was a known associate of Mario's and had many charges such a misdemeanor charges and possession under his very nasty belt. This guy was trouble, no doubt about it so they wasted no time leaving Duke behind searching Steve's truck and going to track down and interrogate the suspect Cody Hyde.

They tracked him down to his address and luckily just as they arrived Cody was outside putting large amounts of heavy duty rope in the back of his pick up truck. Once he saw the badge he acted all innocent but Chin and Kono could read him like a book.

"Evening Five-0's" Cody said smiling leaning against his pick up "What can I do for ye today?" He smiled aggravating Kono. Chin and Kono already knew he was guilty how did he know straight away that they were with Five-0

Chin's blood was boiling and he just wanted it all to end. He grabbed Cody by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him up against the side of the truck. Chin usually wasn't the aggressive or violent one but this just pushed him over the edge.

"Where's Steve and Mario?" Chin said nearing Cody's head

"What are you talking 'bout brah?" Copy said "..This is police brutality!" He screamed. Chin only laughed it off

"No brah, this..." Chin kneed him into the joint "...is police brutality! And there is plenty more to come, why don't we take this inside huh?" Chin grabbed Cody around the neck and spoke angrily close to his face before dragging him inside and bringing him straight into the grubby bathroom.

Kono locked the door and applied handcuffs just to make sure they got the answer the were looking for. Chin began to fill the bath with freezing cold water.

"Brah, what're you doin'?" Cody said fear evident in his voice.

"You're not as tough as you make out Cody..are you?" Kono laughed

Chin dragged him over to the now filled bath, his hand on the back of his neck

"Where is Steve?" Chin asked

Cody refused to tell him anything and that's when it started. Chin dunked his head underneath the surface of the ice-cold water. He was wriggling and screaming underwater as he struggled for air.

" .Steve?" Chin said this time more slowly

Again Chin did the same when he refused to answer. Only this time he kept him under for a little longer. Chin did it to more times before a now nearly drowned Cody broke. He gave them the details on Steve's location and the plans Mario had for him, Chin and Kono were horrified by what they heard.

They tied him up promising that if the details were incorrect they would be back and this time they wouldn't be so nice. And with that they ran to the car and sped away to save Steve.

* * *

By this time Steve had endured much torture. He had been beaten by nearly every member of the gang. He was sure some of his ribs were kicked in and may have touched his lung, puncturing it because now he was finding it hard to breath. That might have something to do with Mario dunking his head under the dirty filthy water that one of his men brought in earlier over and over again. He swallowed so much dirty water it hurt to breath and the dirt settled in his mouth.

Then there was the electric shocks they were the worst! They would pour a bucket of water over Steve's already battered body and then apply the high voltage taser gun. It felt like being struck by lightning over and over again. He had already lost consciousness around three times only to have another bucket of water thrown over him to bring him back to the unbelievable torture.

"You dead yet?" Mario laughed looking down on a weak Steve hardly keeping his eyes open

"N...N..never!" Steve said using his last ounce of energy

Mario began kicking and Steve began coughing up blood. He couldn't catch his breath he was dying, he literally thought he was dying!

Mario looked at one of the boys, nodded and said "Let's finish him boys.." and they all attacked at once

The kicks, the punches and shocks were all directed to the head and chest. Steve felt kicks also to his back and another to the back of the head. Then he thought he was imagining things but he heard sirens, he heard gunfire and suddenly the pain, the kicks stopped.

But it was far from over. It was quiet for a millisecond, then one final bang

Steve's body jerked, he knew he had been hit! The darkness took over once again...

* * *

Oh-uh a cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't resist! I know how much I hate cliffhangers when I'm reading Fanfics so I promise i'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

Thank ye all for the support in the form of reviews and follows, they inspire me to upload faster and I am glad ye are enjoying this story.  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Steve knew straight away he had been shot. His body felt hot as the bullet penetrated his skin. He heard shouting and footsteps but he was fading fast. He knew he was dying but then his world went black as he was unable to hold onto consciousness.

Chin and Kono took down many of Mario's men and soon it was just between them and Mario. Unfortunately for them Mario was fast and grabbed one of his dead associates gun and acted. He was out to kill. Chin and Kono tried their best to finish Mario once and for all, but were horrified when Mario pointed his gun at a very still Steve still in a terrible amount of pain after the beating he sustained earlier. Mario somehow managed to dodge every bullet that came his way and Chin and Kono could only watch as the tall, powerful man pulled the trigger. He had shot Steve! With the last amount of vengeful energy Chin and Kono fired their guns nearing Mario and Steve in every step. Mario seemed to give up accepting his fate as he smiled down to what seemed to be a dying Steve McGarrett.

Then it was over as the bullet hit Mario square in the chest while another penetrated his shoulder. He was dead before he hit the floor. Chin ran towards McGarrett hopping he wasn't too late. Steve had been shot in the back and showed no signs of awakening. He was pale his skin was wet and Chin knew he had been tortured by the many bruises already forming in various parts of his body. It turned Chin's stomach as he looked at Mario, the man responsible for all their pain, and checking for a pulse Chin was glad he didn't find one.

Kono was fast on the phone to dispatch ordering them to send an ambulance their way straight away. Giving them the details and the address she hung up hoping they would be here soon. She ran towards Steve and Chin.

"He's crashing.." Chin said feeling his pulse getting slower and slower and Kono applied pressure to the wound trying to stem the bleeding.

"Steve? Steve, Can you hear us? Squeeze my hand if your can hear us!" Chin said placing his hand in Steve's hopping to feel a squeeze but none came. He tried rousing him again but Steve, being Steve, stubbornly refused to wake. Chin had a bad feeling about this, being shot on top of all the torture those monsters did to him Steve might just have lost all energy to fight. The bullet might have just pushed him over the edge. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind however trying to think positive in such a dire situation was difficult.

They heard sirens in the distance, informing them that thankfully the ambulance wasn't far. Help was on it's way. Kono ran down to the entrance near the road to alert the ambulance to their location while Chin stayed with Steve, still trying to stop the bleeding with Kono's black cardigan which now was a scary dark red with Steve's blood.

As the ambulance pulled up, Chin heard a mumble, obviously coming from Steve.

"Mmmmhhh" Steve moaned in pain

"Steve?...Steve can you hear me?" Chin asked nearing Steve's head

"Chiiiinnnn?" Steve mumbled quietly

"Yeah, ya buddy it's me, you're gonna be okay.." Chin comforted

Steve eyes flickered open just as the paramedics neared them with their heavy medical bags.

The younger paramedic shook Steve's shoulder rather roughly making Steve wince in pain. She then weirdly pinched Steve's upper bicep, again Steve twitched away from the pain with an annoyed groan.

"Reacting to painful stimulus" The paramedic said to the older, more experienced paramedic. Chin and Kono took this to be good news.

They rolled Steve onto his side to inspect the gunshot wound "Not a through and through.." The older paramedic confirmed. China and Kono knew this was bad news.

Steve began to struggle to breath, he was wheezing and his lips were beginning to turn blue. He was pale and covered in a shiny coat of sweat.

"Commander McGarrett? I need you to slow down your breathing for me okay?" Paramedic number one said placing a hand on Steve's shoulder

"He has at least three broken ribs that I can feel here.." Paramedic number two said feeling Steve's chest

"We need him on oxygen, I think one may have punctured a lung..." They said as they applied an oxygen mask

Without wasting anymore time, they loaded Steve gently on a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. They had him lying on his chest so it wouldn't aggravate the gunshot wound but on the way to the hospital Steve was finding it extremely hard to breath so they decided to sedate and intubate him.

When Chin and Kono arrived at the hospital, they were shocked to see Steve was now on a ventilator, lying on his stomach on the gurney as he was wheeled through Emergency. They rushed him straight in, not wanting to waste any time. On the way in they upgraded his condition from "Stable" to "Critical". Steve was going downhill fast so they rushed him straight into surgery to remove the bullet in his back while Chin and Kono waited in the waiting room.

After 4 hours of waiting Chin and Kono told the doctor's that they were going to be waiting on Steve with their other 5-0 friend Danny in room 303. They sat with Danny all evening, there was a policeman situated outside just as a precaution, they knew they took down man of Mario's men including Mario himself but you can never be too careful. After 6 hours there was still no word on Steve and it was getting dark outside, after a long days of stressful work Chin and Kono decided to take a nap only to be woken up twenty minutes later by alarms going off around Danny's bed. They woke up to see Danny struggling with the tube stuffed down his throat and he also ripped out his IV from the struggle.

Doctor's and nurses came rushing in and sent Kono and Chin to wait outside. They were really getting sick of waiting. But after half an hour another doctor approached them looking like he was fresh out of surgery, it must be Steve.

"Steve McGarrett?" The doctor asked. The two 5-0's just nodded waiting on what he was going to say next.

"Why don't ye sit down.." The doctor said guiding them towards a seat. This can't be good Chin thought.

"Is he okay?" Kono said emotionally

"My name id Dr. Afareo..I will be taking care of Mr. McGarrett during his stay here at Queen's... Steve is stable, when he came in we rushed him to theatre and successfully removed the bullet in his back, thankfully the bullet didn't do any damage to the spine and spinal cord so his mobility won't be affected. We also discovered Steve had a collapsed lung due to four cracked ribs, we managed to re-inflate that lung with no complications, however Steve's other lung was filled with dirty water that we did drain out from his system but because of this we have to keep an eye out for infection in the lung such as pneumonia, to prevent this we have him on a wide spectrum antibiotics and inserted a chest tube to drain out any micro-organisms that may be present in the lungs...Steve also had a ruptured spleen that unfortunately we couldn't save and had to remove... however this will not affect his everyday life..We expect Steve to make a full and healthy recovery.." Dr. Afareo smiled shaking both 5-0's hand's.

"Than you doctor Afareo, can we see him?" Kono asked kindly

"Yes you can, we have him under heavy sedation to give his body a rest..but the good news is he seems to be breathing perfectly without the help of the ventilator.." Dr. Afareo said leading Kono down the corridor

"Y'coming Chin?" Kono asked

Chin nodded "No, I'll stay here and see how Danny's doing" And with a smile Kono and Dr. Afareo left for Steve's room

Chin was waiting around ten minutes after Kono left for news on Danny. A kind, blonde nurse came out to inform him that miraculously Danny is coming round and that there is no permanent damage down. They have given him a mild sedative just to make sure he rests but other then that he is perfect. Chin was allowed to see him and when he went in, he was delighted to see Danny off the ventilator only with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose with a fresh new white plaster wrapped around his head and a brand new IV placed in his arm. His normal tanned complexion was back, Chin was shocked at how healthy he looked! There definately wasn't as much tubes and wires as there was last time. They only thing remaining from when he saw him last was the electrolodes situated on Danny's chest recording a steady and healthy heartbeat.

He sat down and within 20 minutes Danny began to stir. Chin was by his side straight away

"Danny? Danny wake up..." Chin encouraged

Danny eyes slowly flickered open meeting Chin concerned face. He smiled, he wasn't imagining things he really was awake! Grace! Where's Grace! Is she okay?

"Grace!? is Grace okaayyy?" Danny asked struggling against Chin's firm grasp

"She's fine, she's with Rachel at home Danny!" Chin said truing to settle the distressed man

Danny calmed a bit "Is she ..k" Danny asked hoarsely

"She's fine brah.." Chin said as Danny breathing rate slowed to a relaxed level

Danny scrunched his nose

"W..what's the matter?" Chin asked

"..Headache.." Danny said holding his head

"That would make sense considering you got shot in the head.." Chin said "..thought we lost you.."

Danny laughed "C..an't get rid of mee that e..asy!" Danny smiled

"Soo, where's SuperSEAL, thought he would be the ...first to see me, ...since this was probably his ..fault" Danny said

Chin looked at Danny now knowing what to say "Okay, what's he done now?" Danny said humorously not knowing how serious it actually was

There was another few minutes of silence before Danny genuinely started to get concerned "Chin?" Danny asked wide eyed "Where's Steve?"

Chin sighed "Mario, they guy that did this to you...this morning he came back..Steve got himself into trouble and long story short Mario got hold of him...they tortured him before shooting him..."Chin said to a shocked Danny

"W...Wh..well, is he okay?" Danny asked finding it hard to register the new news with such a headache

"They shot him in the back, they rushed him straight to surgery...he made it through he's gonna be fine.." Chin said

"He's gonna be okay?" Danny asked finding it hard not to hide the worry

Chin nodded "He's gonna be okay, according to the doctor..he's just outta surgery.." Chin informed

"I..is he taking visitors...specifically the handsome type?" Danny asked adding in a bit of humor, he didn't like all the seriousness

Chin laughed "Yeah, he is but not you! You just woke up from being shot in the head you're going nowhere anytime soon!" Chin said

Danny settled back into the pillow "...fine...but he better be okay!" Danny said falling asleep

* * *

Kono sat with Steve for a solid three hours, she was suprised when she found that Steve was beginning to come round.

His eyes started fluttering, and soon they were open. He struggled trying to take off the oxygen mask so Kono helped him.

"Steve! Didn't expect you to be awake so early!" Kono said delighted that he was awake so early

"K'no?" Steve slurred high on the heavy sedatives

"Yeah I'm here Steve.." Kono said laying a hand on Steve's

"You n'Chin 'k?" Steve asked, typical Steve asking if others were okay before himself

"We'r fine Steve" Kono said before realising how crazy that sounded

"Mario said he hurt..ye" Steve said painfully "...D'nny?" Steve asked

"He's fine too, in fact I think he was coming round when I left him...Chin's with him now.." Kono sadi avoiding the whole Mario's man in Danny's room, this was not the place nor the time

"T'hts good.." Steve said sleepily

"How about you go to sleep, I'll be here when ya get up?!" Kono said

Steve didn't even have to agree or disagree as his eyes slid shut as Kono reapplied the oxygen mask

* * *

Good? Bad? let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the long delay just returned to college this week so things have been pretty hectic. Also thank you for all your support I really do enjoy reading the reviews, it makes me happy to know that other people are enjoying my story as much as I am so thank you! **_

Here's chapter 7..

* * *

Chapter 7

Steve found it hard to relax and sleep, he still felt guilty because of what happened to Danny and Grace, no 10 year old girl should have her sweet innocence stolen from her like that. He felt horrible and he wasn't sure if he could face visiting Danny straight away, he just didn't know what he would say. He obviously cared about Danny and he wanted to see in person is he okay but he just didn't want to face how Danny would react.

"Morning.." Steve looked to his side to see a smiling Kono standing beside his bed with a steaming cup of coffee in her right hand

Steve slightly smiled back "Morning" He said but was suprised at how weak and vulnerable his voice sounded. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was never weak or vulnerable in fact he was the exact opposite so he slightly coughed to clear his throat.

"How you feeling?" Kono asked

Steve arched his back but cringed when he pulled at the stitches "...Sore today..." Steve admitted easing himself back down to a relaxed lying position

"Want me to get a doctor? Maybe increase your pain medication?" Kono said walking towards the door

"No! Kono thanks but they only make me want to go to sleep.." Steve said, he wanted to be awake at all times in case he missed something about Danny  
"H..how's Danny?" Steve asked a pained look on his face as he tried to relax his breathing

"Chin's with him now, Rachel and Grace were going to visit him this morning but the doctor said he is doing good, thankfully no sign of permanent damage and he should make a full recovery..." Kono said

"..Good.." Steve said as he tensed his back once again the pain was beginning to get unbearable

"Steve Y'okay?" Kono asked slightly concerned when Steve squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing rate increased

"M'okay.." Steve said as he tried to shuffle in the bed to get comfy

"No, your not..I'm going to get a doctor.." Kono was about to leave the room when alarms started going off all around Steve. Suddenly Steve lost consciousness as his body went limp but he continued to struggle to breath

Doctor's and nurses came rushes in with what is known as a crash cart but thankfully Kono later learned the Steve didn't go into full cardiac arrest.

"His Tachycardic!" One of the many doctor's shouted across to another doctor who was injecting some sort of liquid medication into Steve's IV line. Another doctor lowered Steve's bed flat and applied an ambu bag around Steve's mouth and nose.

Another young looking nurse gently rolled Steve onto his side with help from her colleagues and inspected Steve's wound. Kono knew by the grim look on her face that it wasn't good.

"This is infected!" The nurse whose name badge read "Dr. Harrington" said angrily as she began taking off Steve's bandage that was wrapped around his torso around to his back. Once she did this unfortunately Kono was hunted out of the room apparently to give the ER team some space to work with.

Around half an hour later the young friendly Dr. Harrington introduced herself to Kono and updated her on Steve's condition. She informed Kono that Steve's wound was infected and this caused Steve's heart to speed up significantly , this condition in called Tachycardia and is caused by an unusual fast heartbeat which lowers the oxygen levels flowing throughout the body. Steve heart had sped up to 360 beats per minute and his oxygen levels were very low. Dr. Harrington said that Steve's heart did not react as anticipated to the medication that would effectively slow down his heart rate and increase his oxygen levels so they decided to use the method of Electrical Cardioversion, they decided to use a defibrillator to shock Steve's heart back into sinus rythem. It took three shocks but eventually Steve's stubborn heart decided to return to its normal rhythm.  
Now they have Steve on medication that would maintain that healthy rhythm and also an anti-coagulant that would prevent blood clots which would be a common occurrence after Tachycardia.

She ensured Kono that with rest Steve should make a full recovery, they have him sedated for the meanwhile to give his body time to recover and to make sure he gets the rest he needs. Dr. Harrington also advised Kono that there is no point of her sticking around since Steve won't be awake until the morning so she decided to leave Steve rest and go visit Danny and Chin while she has free time.

She walked upstairs and stopped outside Danny's partially opened door to hear the happy and healthy giggling of Grace. It brought a smile to Kono's face to hear Danny laughing with her and Rachel encouraging Grace to be careful. She slowly entered the room to see no sign of Chin, the only occupants of the room were Danny, Grace and Rachel. Grace was sitting up beside Danny in the bed smiling from ear to ear. Kono was suprised at how strong and brave the 10 year old girl was after the ordeal she had just endured over the past week.

"Kono! Hey.." Danny said. Danny noticed how tired looking Kono looked, she looked pale and drained like she was going to have a break down at any minute  
"Sit down.." Danny said pointing to the suprisingly comfortable armchair situated next to Danny's bed. Kono did as she was told, Rachel stood beside her a put a hand on her shoulder sensing something was wrong. This concerned Danny.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked. Kono just nodded quickly, she didn't want to tell Danny what just happened to Steve, besides it was nothing major to worry about the nurse already said Steve was going to make a full recovery.

"Grace why don't me and you go meet Chin in the cafeteria help him bring down those drinks?" Rachel said stretching out her hand for Grace to grab. After a few minutes Rachel left with a reluctant Grace leaving Danny and Kono alone, the atmosphere was tense as the room stood quiet for a number of minutes before Danny eventually broke the silence.

"It's Steve isn't it"? Danny asked. Kono nodded and Danny feared the worse.

"What's happened?" Danny asked this time a little more demanding

"His gunshot wound got infected... his heart beat was beating way to fast they tried to slow it down using medication but it didn't work so they decided to try the defibrillator and thankfully that worked but they say if it happens again they are going to have to do surgery to put in this special defibrillator inside his skin that detects an abnormal heart rhythm it automatically shocks his heart back to the normal rhythm and they are concerned now that he may develop a blood clot so they have him on medication for that too.." Kono said to a shocked Danny

"But he's gonna be alright?" Danny asked confirming

"Yeah, his nurse said that unless it happens again he's gonna make a full recovery.." Kono said sighing

Danny also sighed in relief as he lay his head back on the extra plump pillow, he wiped a hand over his eyes. He just wanted it all to be over! He hated hospitals it meant bad news for everybody!

"A..Are you allowed see him?" Danny asked

"He's sedated, they'r not gonna wake him up till morning.." Kono said and the room fell quiet once more

"Well, first thing in the morning I am going to see him! I'm going to kill that stubborn SEAL!" Danny said as tiredness was beginning to kick in. He wanted to stay awake for Grace's sake but he just couldn't as a combination of tiredness and a pounding headache sent him into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

**OKAY SO i HAVE COME UP WITH ANOTHER IDEA FOR MY NEXT FANFIC BUT INSTEAD OF STARTING A NEW FANFIC I WAS THINKING MAYBE I COULD INCORPORATE IT INTO THIS STORY...IT IS MAINLY GRACE WHUMP AND DANNY ANGST! HOW WOULD YE FEEL ABOUT IT? WOULD IT BE TOO MUCH WHUMP IN 1 FANFIC OR WILL I START A DIFFERENT STORY? PLEASE LET ME KNOW ASAP THANK YOU! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I have decided to seperate the two fanfics, i think it would be OTT otherwise! I am going to finish this one but my next one chapter 1 is already done so keep an eye out for "Trouble" as my next fanfic title pleeeaaasseee!" **

**Here's chapter 8 **

* * *

Steve woke as the sun streamed in his window once again, he could feel the presence of someone beside him but he didn't quite put his finger on it. He suddenly felt a hand resting in his bicep, who could this be? He wondered probably Kono he thought. He was finding it hard to open his eyes as he drew in large amounts of air breathing deeply to try and ignore the pain which invaded his whole body.

"Are you really gonna make me wait even longer Steve? I could be in bed now, sleeping but no I decided to come see you and this is how you treat me!" Steve heard a very familiar voice. It was Danny! He was back to his old ranting self which already made Steve feel a little bit better. He also heard Chin and Kono faintly in the background. He heard the doctor asking him to squeeze his hand if he could hear him and to try and open his eyes. Easier said then done! He also felt the cold stetoscope being applied to his bare chest. After what seemed like an eternity Steve finally managed to peel his eyes open and sure enough there was Danny sitting in his wheelchair next to Steve's bed.

Danny sighed "Oh, Steve...what will we do with you?" He said sarcastically

"D'nny?" Steve asked he knew it was him but his vision still had to clear fully as his eyes were only open half mast

"Yes, it's me you big goof!" Danny smiled but what he meant was ' I'm here Steve, I am so glad your okay and I am always going to be here for you!' but Danny knew he couldn't say it aloud, he didn't ant to appear that soft.

Steve closed his eyes and opened them slowly and took in one big gulp of air before releasing it shakily.

"Ar..Y'okay?" Steve asked his voice slurred and weak

"I'm okay Steve.." Danny said rolling his eyes

"How'r you feeling?" Danny asked keeping his hand on Steve's bicep supporting him

"M'dizzy.." Steve said his eyes closed

"You need to sleep Steve okay, get some rest ...I'll be back this evening!" Danny said as he knew himself he needed rest aswell, his head was pounding and his eyelids were pulling themselves closer and closer together with each passing minute. Steve didn't answer back his eyes still closed Danny knew he was still fighting the sedation but unfortunately the anesthesia had won and Steve was once again out like a light. Danny took this opportunity to get some rest himself as he returned to his room and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone.

* * *

When Danny awoke he could see all his friends surrounding him, he looked to his side and suprisingly Steve was situated in the bed directly beside him.

"Wh.."Danny looked at Kono and then Chin before looking back to a still sleeping Steve "What's he doing here?" He asked

"We were tired of going to room to room so we asked the doctor could he get moved up here and he eventually said yes as long as ye still both get the rest ye need.." Chin said standing in between Danny and Steve.

Danny sighed "Has he been asleep ever since?" Danny asked. Kono nodded "Not a peep out of him since you left brah.."

Danny laughed "This is the longest he has ever been quiet for!" That earned a little laugh from Chin and Kono also

Danny smiled, he felt like everything was finally getting on track, once Steve recovers that is. Chin and Kono decided since Danny and Steve had the company of each other that they would go home, get some take out, eat and come back. Danny was glad they finally thought of themselves for once.

Danny was sitting up reading the newspaper, something he rarely does but he was just so bored when Steve started coming round. He started to shuffle on the bed and Danny was distracted by the pained groan and the deep inhale before his eyes began to open.

"Steve? Hey Steve?" Danny said looking over his bed towards Steve

"D'nny?" Steve looked around not seeing Danny he was first confused until he fond him to his left

"Hey.." Danny said as he and Steve locked eyes

Steve furrowed his brow "Wh..what?" He asked confused

"You got moved here...more convenient for Chin and Kono.." Danny explained he couldn't get out of bed because of his stupid IV line

"...Oh.." Steve said sleepily "...H..how long was I out?" Steve asked

"Since 11 o'clock this morning!" Danny said, it was now ten to five in the afternoon

"G'rr'accee?" Steve said his voice beginning to get more slurred and harder to understand as he pinched his nose

"She's fine Steve.." Danny said noticing Steve was acting a little different "Steve? Y'alright?" Danny asked already pressing the bell for the doctors and nurses

"S'happenin 'gain.." Steve slurred, his back arched as he gripped his chest. His eyes squeezed shut and he struggled to breath.

"Steve!? Steve?!" Danny ripped out his useless IV line to be beside Steve encouraging him and just to be there

"Steve, hold on buddy you are going to be okaay!" Danny said as doctors came in and lowered his bed flat. Steve continued to struggle to breath but another doctor put an ambubag over his mouth and nose and his breathing rate slowed down but still not slow enough! They placed pads on Steve's right side just under his collarbone and another one the other side a little bit down from his armpit, on his side. Suddenly Steve was covered in tubes as the machine gave Steve's body a shock and Steve's body jumped off the bed before going back down again, no change in his heart rate. Then Steve lost consciousness. His heart rate sped up, his oxygen rate went down, this was way more aggressive then the last time!

"Don't do this Steve! Don't give up on us now! Y'hear me? don't give up!" Danny shouted genuinely fearful of his friend's fate. He never liked to show emotion or worry but he couldn't loose Steve! He was not only his partner nut a really good friend, a type you would take a bullet for. Danny was restrained by another nurse as they forced him back to his own bed and without Danny even noticing reapplied the IV line.

Steve was shocked three more time, now it was getting serious as the oxygen levels had been depleted meaning less oxygen is getting to Steve's brain, they had to act fast! So they quickly decided on surgery as they wheeled what looked to be a lifeless Steve lying flat on his back out of the room, Danny looking hopelessly after him, hopping that that wasn't the last time he saw his partner.

Chin and Kono came in half an hour later, Danny didn't want to ring them and disturb them so he just waited until they came in to tell them the news. Chin and Kono were shocked, he was fighting the sedation but he seemed fine when they left him sleeping. Now it was just a waiting game.

Two hours later Steve was wheeled back into Danny's room, the gang's attention was immediately on Steve as they took in his weak and vulnerable appearance. He was pale, his lips tinged blue, a large white plaster extending from just below the collarbone to his abdomen covering his body protecting him from infection, but the dreaded tube was back! That was frightening as they all stared at the respirator tube snaking down Steve's neck. The doctor said to them the tube should be out by tomorrow, that they only put it in for precaution and for his recovery, they had him sedated and thankfully the surgery was a success they inserted the automatic defib so hopefully it won't ever happen again. With that the doctor left the room leaving the 3 remaining 5-0 members in pure and utter shock. Steve was a fighter that was certain!

The day flew without even noticing, Danny didn't sleep a wink and Kono and Chin had decided to go home but would be back first thing in the morning. Danny stared into space, listening to the whoosh of the ventilator and the now steady beeping of Steve's heart monitor. He looked over to see Steve's chest covered with plaster slowly rise and fall with each breath, his mouth slightly agape due to the tube being stuffed down his oesophagus. Steve didn't look like Steve, he looked horrible and it upset Danny. He was the person supposed to be fighting for his life in a hospital bed not Steve! It's amazing how a simple infection can nearly claim the life of a tough Navy SEAL.

Danny decided to talk to him, even if he couldn't hear him (which he would prefer) it would still get a lot of things off Danny's chest. Steve associated Danny with being tough and stubborn but Danny had a soft side for two people in his life, one has been in his life for the past 10 years- Grace and one has only been in his life for 4-_Steve. _It showed how much of an impact he had on Danny's life, they only know each other 4 years and already they would give each others lives up for each other, well consider it anyway. So he had to say it to Steve and Danny thought saying it to him face to face he would just laugh into your face, so saying to him when he was unconscious was a good idea.

"Steve.." Danny started with a sigh "...when I moved to this pineapple infested hellhole 4 years ago now I never thought I would stick it! The only thing keeping me going was Grace, she brought me here and she kept me here...I did consider moving back to Jersey at one stage but how could I leave Grace without her father? Y'know what made living on this island acceptable...Grace. Anyway enough about Grace.." Danny laughed he sounded so ridiculous! "...but that day, September 27th 2010 changed my life, well...sorta. Because I thought nobody else except Grace would keep me in Hawaii...but then I met you! You keep me here Steve meaning you are important in my life! We are partners and no matter how much I rant and complain I will always be there for you...always! Steve you need to realise one thing, you are human...something that I thought wasn't possible until now but here you are fighting for your life, this proves you are human!" Danny laughed he wasn't making any sense

"You need to know that...that I care about you, you are my buddy and I will do anything to protect you!" Danny smiled and the lay down his head on the pillow, turned off the lights and off to sleep.

* * *

He woke up bright and early to see Steve was now off the ventilator and whats even more shocking is that he was awake. He still looked like crap but the main thing was he was awake! Danny pinched himself and wiped his eyes to believe it, 9 hours ago he was on a ventilator and now he is awake, how did he miss that?

"S..Steve?" Danny said. Steve turned his head towards Danny and smiled to see him awake

"Was b'ginning to worry me partner.." Steve smiled

"What time is it?" Danny asked

"Ten o'clock...you had a nice sleep i'm guessing?" Steve asked already knowing the answer

"When did you get taken off the ventilator"? Danny asked visually inspecting Steve

"Just as you fell asleep..." Steve admitted

"OH, good your awake!" Danny said not trying to express emotions

"Y'Okay?" Steve asked Danny now looked wrecked from the excitement of the day before, he went over the top and used up all his energy

"M'okay.." Danny tried to stay awake but he just simply couldn't

"I'll do anything to protect you too Danno.." CRAP he heard Danny thought, he was never going to live this down!

* * *

Eventually and finally Steve and Danny were released from hospital, glad to be home and in the company of the ones they loved

**THE END**


End file.
